102815-Sobering
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:39 -- CC: Buzz, hey Eribus AG: Whαt is up Nyαrlα AG: yδu αre ηδ lδηger iηebriαted, cδrrect? AG: just mαkiηg sure there αre ηδ lδηg term effects tδ yδur driηk chδices CC: Yeah, I'm fine CC: Sorry about all that CC: Just took a load off when I got here CC: And then another when things want to shit AG: ηδ, it wαs iηterestiηg tαlkiηg tδ α druηk Aesδηα AG: αηd whαt dδ yδu meαη thiηgs weηt eveη mδre tδ shit AG: is there mδre shit i αm ηδt αwαre δf CC: Sounds like it CC: Libby's dead CC: Killed by Jack AG: ... Whα? AG: ... CC: Who's breaking the rules of our existense here AG: I... She's deαd? AG: ... CC: Yes AG: We're gδiηg tδ fuckiηg kill Jαck CC: I'm already getting ready for it AG: I wαηt tδ see him deαd iη the dirt CC: Trust me, I wasp first out of the gate on tha tone CC: He's gonna suffer CC: But we need to wait CC: Otherwise we'll die AG: I... Fuck.. AG: I meαηt tδ αppδlδgize tδ Libby αt sδme time CC: He's cheating at the game AG: .. CC: And he wasp already a god AG: He is gδiηg tδ fuckiηg die CC: We need to be ready first AG: FUCK... Just... CC: Eribus, please AG: This is ηδt the ηews i wαs hδpiηg fδr CC: I know what you mean AG: First the αpδcαlypse hαppeηs, the eηd δf δur kiηd... AG: Next we lδse the δηly help we hαd CC: We still have her handmaids CC: Who've agreed to help us CC: And there are twenty of us AG: Sδ... CC: To the three twink enemies we have AG: is there α plαη CC: Get the rest of the players in here CC: Split off into groups CC: Safety in numbers, but we don't want to be a mob CC: And then train and prepare CC: I don't think there's room for much else AG: Yeαh... AG: I guess yδu αre right AG: We αre αlmδst αll iη AG: just α few left AG: I will... I will mαke sure ηδbδdy else hαs tδ die AG: There is δηly δηe whδ deserves deαth AG: Aηd I αm gδiηg tδ see tδ thδse eηds CC: We all will CC: Trust me on that AG: But yeαh, yδu're right... We cαη't fight Jαck heαd δη AG: Nδt yet CC: Not yet CC: We need to find out how he's cheating CC: I know that Aaisha can fix it CC: Stop him AG: She cαη? CC: She's a Sylph of Doom CC: Healing doom which is rules and stuff, I guess CC: Enforcing them CC: so he has to cut that shit out CC: That's uhh CC: That's why he want after her first CC: And Libby showed up to save her AG: Jαck weηt αfter Aαishα? CC: Yeah CC: She can stop him once she masters her powers AG: sδ we prδtect her αt αll cδsts AG: αη empress αηd the δηly thiηg we hαve tδ stδp Jαck CC: I'm going to look for a way CC: there's gotta be a way to do what he did AG: δut cheαt the cheαter? CC: Maybe CC: He's a god twice over currently AG: ... Dαmη CC: He's a Thief of Time and a Lord of Doom CC: Neither sounds good AG: Yδu kηδw CC: And her handmaids even warned me that he'd comb for me CC: Because he thinks time is "his" AG: αt first I hαd sδme hδpe thαt we cδuld stδp him AG: but whαt yδu αre sαyiηg is just mαkiηg me dδubt δur chαηces eveη mδre CC: No no CC: We /will/ stop him CC: Just gonna be a challenge CC: I suggest you do your quest or whatever that your planet gives you AG: quest? CC: The handmaids said it would improve our skills CC: The planets give some kind of challenges CC: Obstacles for us to overcomb CC: That'll make us stronger AG: hδw the hell will I kηδw whαt my quest will be? AG: I'm stuck δη fuckiηg deαth desert AG: iη the middle δf hell fuckiηg islαηd CC: Egads CC: I'm lost in a void CC: with only golden gears to keep me company CC: Just a constant TOCK TOCK AG: This gαme just wαηts tδ fuck with us dδesη't it CC: Feels like it AG: Yδu... Yδu stαy sαfe iη yδur vδid CC: Safe as I can be CC: You too CC: Don't die in that death desert AG: I dδη't plαη δη jδiηiηg these cδrpses CC: I thought you liked bones AG: ηδt these bδηes... There's sδmethiηg δff αbδut them AG: its ηδt right AG: ηδt ηαturαl CC: Let's hope they're not daywalking skeletons or soemthing AG: pleαse, I dδη't ηeed αηy feαrs AG: well αηy mδre thαη i αlreαdy hαrbδr CC: Right, sorry AG: stαy sαve Aesδηα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:20 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus